marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Muller
Alastor Muller Xavier's School Headmaster History Alastor Muller was born to Ben and Anne Muller on 'August 24, '1948, in Hook Norton, England. He had a pleasant life growing up there. His parents were both very kind to him, even if they were not home a lot of the time. When Alastor turned 13, he'd begun to realize his mutant abilities of obtaining electricity. When Alastor would get close to any electricity in their home, he created a radiancey of electricity, which if he gots close enough, could make all of the electronics at home explode. His parents did not support his behavior at all, and infact, they had never seen him again past the age of 14. Alastor attempted to live on his own after a while, living in a near by forest from his small town. He set up camp there, and stole food from wherever he could savage it. Time's had become really rough for him. finally, after many months of sadness of his parent's abandonment and living on his own with no where to go, Alastor began to work on controlling his powers. It took time, but he did eventually begin to get the hang of it. He directed the radiance to his brain, which began to make him more intelligent than ever before. By the age of 20, he could now fully control his powers. In his adult life, Alastor had found his parents, and they still did not want him back. In a TIME magazine, Alastor had seen that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's was a place for mutants to be safe. He took it a visit and liked what he saw, but he could see already that they did not need him there. Alastor met a women named Jessica Swallow, married, and had child with her. She died in childbirth and their son Aaron now is trying to end all non-mutants. Alastor does not speak of him hardly ever. In 2006, when Professor Xavier died, Alastor attended the service, having spoke with Xavier many times and would like to call him a friend. He was sad of his death. After many years when most of the other teachers had left, Alastor found his way to becoming the Headmaster at the school. Alastor now lives there happily. Personality Alastor Muller is a very kind and humble man. He is nice to anyone who is nice to him as well. He does not commonly hold a grudge on people, but he does once and a while. He likes children and feels like all of his students are like his grandchildren. Appearance Alastor Muller is a older man of 65 years of age. He has graying brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall for his age at 5 foot 11 inches, and has a kind face. He's very kind to nearly everyone. Specialties Headmaster Muller is a mutant with the capability of obtaining electricity and making it do as he pleases. It was a hard power to control, but it has now boosted his knowledge in many things. Trivia * *Alastor is the Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Has finished creating his own robot, Clinker Gallery Muller4.jpg|Muller Young Muller.jpg|Muller Now Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Professor Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Colin687/Characters